


Conversing with the Saviour

by rosetylerrox



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetylerrox/pseuds/rosetylerrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps we are not so different."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversing with the Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> I got depressed about Regina so I wrote a vaguely happy fic. Please leave feedback!

“Let me guess, cinnamon cocoa?” Regina took the seat across from Emma, folding her legs gracefully and arching a brow. Emma liked to refer to this as the ‘Evil Queen strikes again’ pose (or occasionally, the ‘Bitch of Prey’ look).

“And what are you having? Coffee as black as your soul?” Emma responded with her particular brand of witty irritation, but the retort failed to disguise the weight on her shoulders. Regina found this strangely discomforting and her painted lips formed a moue of dissatisfaction. Her hand lifted imperiously to summon Ruby to their table, and the wolf managed to serve the mayor her coffee with only a minimal expression of distaste. A miracle, of sorts, although the older woman wondered what she had done to the girl to deserve such treatment. The curse had actually spared Ruby from transforming and accidentally killing her friends for twenty-eight years, had it not? She resolved not to think about it: as far as Regina Mills was concerned, the peasants’ opinions were worth less than nothing.

She settled in to wait. A natural predator, familiar with all the best ways to hunt her prey; but also a parent, perfectly content to wait for a stubborn child to start talking. Emma’s eyes flickered up to her face every so often, an air of confusion manifesting as the silence continued. Perhaps Granny’s was not the best place to be brooding, after all, it’s just that she had run out of options since the curse broke and Mary Margaret’s apartment began to fill up with her _family_. Family?

“I wish I could just hate you for this.” Regina stilled as Emma began speaking. “I wish I could place the blame solely on you, like everyone else does. It’s so convenient to have a scapegoat, you know? Then we don’t have to think about all the things _we_ did wrong. Maybe my mother should have considered the consequences for _me_ before she sent me through a fucking closet to this world with nothing but a blanket and a name! I grew up without a family for twenty-eight years and sure you cursed them, but they’re the ones who ultimately sent me away.”

The only sounds were Ruby’s heels clicking from behind the bar and the occasional hum of the coffee machine. The place was empty except for the pair sitting in the booth at the back, mugs now idling on the table in front of them while their eyes locked on each other as they had so many times before. And just like all those other times, it wasn’t entirely clear whether the purpose was intimidation or simple curiosity.

“Miss Swan-”

“It’s Emma.” A pause. Emma looked away and Regina blinked, disconcerted.

“Emma.” Regina decided the name felt oddly comfortable on her tongue. “Emma, would you walk with me?”

The former queen rose and Emma followed her wordlessly out the door, remembering to throw down some cash for their drinks. Emma briefly wondered whether paying for the mayor’s coffee counted as first date behaviour.

<OUTSIDE>

“So where are we going?” The blonde hurried to keep up with Regina’s determined pace; because of course she could never allow an interaction with the Saviour to be any less than annoying for the other woman.

“There is only one place in Storybrooke that is still safe,” Regina replied, slowing slightly so Emma could keep pace with her. The wind blew the younger woman’s hair backwards, allowing the bright curls to cascade behind her as she observed Regina’s expressions quietly. “My wards are strong enough to keep everyone out – a small mercy, considering how many would enjoy burning my house with me in it.” Regina’s face closed off, turning away from Emma as she sped up again.

“I wouldn’t let them do that.” Regina’s rhythm faltered for a second.

“I know.”

They continued in contemplative silence until they reached the mansion, the mayor opening the door and ushering Emma inside.

“Well, please make yourself at home, Miss…Emma.” The brief use of the formal title broke the tension in the strangely empty house. There was a distinct lack of misplaced shoes, socks, toys and other Henry-related mess and the absence was jarring. Sound echoed. Emma sank into a cream couch, remembering the first night they’d met: she’d brought Henry home and Regina had offered her a glass of scotch, much like she was doing now. Emma took the glass and knocked it back like a pro, earning her another vaguely amused eyebrow raise and a refill. Regina swallowed her own glassful with a slight grimace, before perching herself on the edge of the armchair opposite Emma.

“I can’t apologise for actions that aren’t mine, you understand, but I…I regret many of the things I did as queen and again as mayor. I am sorry you grew up alone.” Regina looked almost as surprised as Emma felt at the sudden outburst of sympathy from the older woman. Perhaps the alcohol was already affecting her or more likely, it was the exhaustion of staying silent for so long that made her respond.

“Honestly? It was hard: things were done to me that I wish I could forget and you’re not the only one who knows about regret.” She downed another shot and placed the glass on the table before leaning back and folding her arms across her chest.

“Perhaps we are not so different,” Regina mused quietly. The blonde looked up at her and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. Here she was, the Saviour in the Evil Queen’s lair, feeling more at home than she had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
